videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights
"This is NOT war... It's annihilation!!" -Tagline Incredibles: Rise Of The Knights is the 4th game in the Incredibles game series. It takes place in a Call Of The Watch Dogs setting, with the birthdates of Dash and Jack-Jack again swapped. Dash was born in 2003 and Jack-Jack was born in 1994 instead of Dash, in this apparently non-canon Alternate Universe. It is a crossover between The Incredibles, The Walking Dead and Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare, but the universe of this game is one where the Walking Dead Zombie Apocalypse never happened, and Lee and Clementine still met after Clementine's parents were gunned down by a thug. Players will play as the 11 year old Dashiell Robert Parr, AKA Dash, as he struggles to fight both the invading Underminer, and the treacherous ATLAS Corporation, and he must do this with the help of his family, Clementine and Lee, and others from different dimensions, such as Jack Mitchell and Gideon from Advanced Warfare. Rise Of The Knights is a exclusive to the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. The story of this game is connected with the Incredibles/Walking Dead/Watch Dogs crossover: War Of Heroes Don't want to spoil anymore, just read Plot paragraph 14 and 17 to understand the connection. It is a build-up to the events of Infinity War. Characters Dashiell Robert 'Dash' Parr - The 11 year old main character of the Earth 2 Incredibles continuity. Dash is a loud-mouthed, cocky and also sneaky protagonist of the 2nd continuity known as the Knight Series. He is the best friend of Clementine Everett, who he befriended a while before the game's events. Clementine Everett - Dash's companion and the secondary protagonist of the game, she is Dash's best asset in the field, as she is tough with strategies, tactics and, in Dash's case, sabotage and stealth. Gideon - A main character in Advanced Warfare and best friend to Jack Mitchell, he is part of the Sentinel Task Force, who oppose ATLAS. His background is unknown and he can be cold and often distant on the outside, but he is a caring soldier on the inside, and he would NEVER want to see civilians dead in battle. Jack Mitchell - The main character of Advanced Warfare, Mitchell is the robotic-armed soldier who is always prepared, whether it be the Underminer's plans or the ATLAS Corporation, Mitchell can always pack a wallop with the Exo Suit. Lee Everett - Clementine's guardian and adopted father, Lee Everett is the main character in The Walking Dead Game, and he is one of the most improvised of the group. He originally distrusted Gideon and Mitchell, but he, Clementine and The Incredibles joined the Sentinel Task Force in order to stop The Underminer and Irons from obtaining world domination. Jonathan Irons - The CEO and President of the world's largest standing Military corps, named ATLAS. Irons is a corrupt billionaire to cloaks himself in righteousness in order to obtain his ultimate goal. In the game, he teams up with The Underminer to rule the world and "Solve" it's problems by launching Manticore for a second time, as he fails in Advanced Warfare, where he was presumed to be killed by Gideon and Mitchell. Agent Locke Guardians - The leader of the SPARTAN V unit in the HALO Universe, Agent Jameson Locke is one of the most mysterious characters from a different universe. He came from the year 2544, where he landed in 2014, and struck a deal with Jonathan Irons. Harold Attinger - Originating from the Transformers Michael Bay Universe, Harold Attinger is a cold-hearted, narcissistic, unbalanced sociopath. He will do anything to get the job done, and is also a MASSIVE HYPOCRITE! He and his Right Hand Man, James Savoy Note: Both of these, I hate A LOT!!, make a deal with Irons and Locke to deal with The Incredibles when they did nothing EXCEPT for PROTECT the world, not DESTROY it! James Savoy - This man is one of the most cold-hearted villains in Movie history. Marking his debut in the 4th Live-Action Transformers film, Age Of Extinction, this man will do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING to kill The Incredibles Note: I kinda put in mind that Savoy lost a sister in Chicago, but in THIS, he lost his sister during The Underminer's invasion. So, he basically teams up with the guy who killed his sister to kill the heroes that tried to help his sister and everyone in Metroville.... Uhhhhh... Good Motivation?. Plot It starts off with a flashback to the end of Advanced Warfare, where Mitchell severs his own robotic arm, which results in Irons falling into flames on the side of the Atlas Tower. It then shows that Irons survived by grabbing onto a railing that was hanging off the building, and Irons climbed up to a Warbird and got away without Gideon and Mitchell noticing. It then switches to the year 2014, into the Earth 2 Incredibles Continuity, where it show cases the various battles that The Incredibles have had with their foes in the past 10 years from The Incredibles Movie, War Of Heroes, Call Of The Watch Dogs and Return Of The Underminer. Harold Attinger is at the desk by the widescreen, monitoring the victories of the Original and Earth 2 Incredibles, before throwing a deck of cards that has a hit list on it, and saying "THERE HAS GOT TO BE A WAY TO STOP THOSE SUPERHUMAN SCUM!!" before Irons comes into the room, and says "I can help with that! In exchange, you get to kill MY enemies!" and Attinger asks "Who are you and what do you want?" and Irons simply says "Superhuman extinction!" as he smiles evilly. It then switches to the Earth 2 Dash, as he is helping his family stop a bank robbery with the help of Lee Everett as a sniper this universe, Lee helps the Incredibles with hero work, while also getting good money for mercenary work. They stop the shooters and have a lengthy chase, and Aiden Pearce shows up, hacking the road blocker, which causes the car to crash, and The Incredibles capture the criminals. The Incredibles then walk away as Lee gets his money and Aiden puts his mask on and walks away he always does. It then switches to Irons and Attinger going to a long-destroyed and abandoned tunnel underground, and the tunnel opens as several Subterra-Bots greet the two, and a former foe of The Incredibles known as The Underminer comes out and says "Where do we strike first?" and Attinger points to a map, and Irons says "My ATLAS Forces are ready!" as the three agree on their first strike. It switches to the Atlas PMC Forces, led by Irons, infiltrating the office of the Mayor of Metroville, and kidnap him, and Irons says over a radio "Commence Cemetery Wind!" as it shows Savoy and other Cemetery Wind members sealing off the city and the Underminer says "Let the Battle Of Worlds begin!!" as The Underminer's Subterra Fleet descends down and fires missiles at various cities across the United States, invading cities like San Francisco, Chicago, Washington D.C., Los Angeles and many others. The Fleet then destroys the cities, causing skyscrapers to topple over and hit street level, where they explode and kill thousands. The Incredibles, seeing the destruction, get all of their allies. They gather Lee, Clementine, Aiden, Jacks, T-Bone and various others to stop the Invasion. They gather hundreds of people to battle the thousands of troops that are destroying Metroville, and they have a cataclysmic battle that destroys the buildings and the whole city. After 2 hours, Dash, now tried and exhausted, uses his last ounce of power to create a giant pulse of energy around him, and creating a huge pulse that causes a huge chain reaction explosion, with several Subterra Bots and Cemetery Wind Agents to be destroyed by the blast. Dash then runs through the explosions and begins shooting and cutting up Villain Forces, and Dash then jumps onto the back of an XS1 Goliath and tears it apart, launching it's rocket and swarm missiles at Irons' apartment building, which Irons is in. The missiles hits the building and sends Attinger and Irons flying into a wall, but they are escorted out by Savoy and The Underminer. Dash is then thrown by the Goliath into a wall, but just as the Goliath is about to kill Dash, a grappling hook comes in and destroys the armor, which causes the pilot of the suit to get pulled back, before his head is smashed into the ground by an unknown man. The man then uncloaks himself and gets Dash up, before flipping the visor on his helmet off, and the man is none other than Jack Mitchell, who is assisted by Gideon. The Heroes watch as Irons and the others fly away in a VTOL. Gideon and Mitchell escort the Incredibles and their allies to the Sentinel Task Force Base in the mountains of Altay. It switches to Dash and Clementine talking about the Task Force, and Clementine says "I guess we'll see what we're signing up for now." as Mitchell approaches them and says "We've already debriefed everyone else about the situation, so I'll make this quick. Irons and The Underminer have formed an alliance with Attinger and Savoy, and they just destroyed 5 major cities on US soil, including Metroville. Now, me and my partner, Gideon... Well, we travelled back in time 46 years from the year 2060 to warn you about Irons' plan. He plans to unleash a chemical toxin known as Manticore, which is from the year 2060, as are we. Gideon and I stopped Manticore and presumably killed Irons, but he returned and somehow went back in time and reproduced Manticore using The Underminer's tech, which in our time, was used to construct the Exo Suits from our universe. The point is, we need your help. Together, we can ALL change the future for all of us! Together, we CAN stop Irons and his allies!" as he passes Dash a Sentinel Task Force badge, and says "Don't let the loss of 5 cities and thousands of people by in vain." as Dash looks at the badge, and he looks at Clementine and says "What do you think, Clem?" and Clementine says "I think we should accept." and Dash looks back at Mitchell and says "We'll do it!" as Mitchell nods in respect. It switches to 3 days later, and Dash's first assignment as a Sentinel Member is to capture one of Savoy's most trusted soldiers, Michael Sheard. Dash, Clementine, Lee, Jacks and Aiden are all dropped in via Cloak Chopper, and Dash compliments over the radio "Mitchell, tech from your time is very impressive!" as Mitchell humorously says "Yeah? Well you'll be in your 50's by that time, so... Sorry, man!" as Dash just chuckles in amusement. Dash, Jacks and Clementine stealthily infiltrate Sheard's base through the roof, and they plant a Mute Charge. They breach the roof and kill several Cemetery Wind members, before getting to Sheard. Dash grabs Sheard and says "Seen your pal Savoy recently?" and punches Sheard, before throwing him across the desk. Jacks and Clementine then drag Sheard to the Cloak Chopper and they all get out with Sheard in their clutches. It then switches to the Sentinel Base, where Aiden and Jacks are interrogating Sheard with extreme methods. Aiden then throws him into a wall and aims a gun at his head, saying "You have 10 seconds! WHERE IS JAMES SAVOY!?" and Sheard, now terrified beyond belief, yells "HE'S IN SANITORINI!! IN GREECE!!! HE'S HAVING A MEETING WITH GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS!!!", and Aiden pulls the trigger on the gun, but it is revealed the gun had no bullets, and Jacks mockingly says "Works EVERY time!" and Aiden knocks Sheard unconscious, giving the team the go for the operation, codename Operation: MANHUNT. The Sentinel Task Force then deploys in Sanitorini, Greece. Mitchell sends Dash, Jacks, Clementine, Ilona, Gideon and 2 other Sentinel Members to infiltrate Savoy's Hotel Apartment, where a discussion with the U.S. Government officials is being held, with Cemetery Wind members as security inside the Apartment. Dash and Clementine infiltrate a house with several Cemetery Wind troops inside. Dash and Clementine take care of the troops and Ilona comes in and activates the WASP Sniper Drone, and Dash controls the drone. Dash flies the drone over to Savoy's apartment, which is a tower right in the middle of the city. The drone detects Savoy on the top floor and zooms in on the conference. Dash then signals Alpha Team to go in. Gideon drives up to the apartment in a truck, with Jacks and the 2 other Sentinel Operatives and Barton waiting in the back. Two Cemetery Wind members go up to the truck and tell Gideon to move it, but Dash fires the Sniper Drone's High Velocity bullet at the guard, who dies. This signals Jacks to jump out and shoot at the other guard. Jacks kills the last guard and Arem and Barton drag the bodies away. Gideon goes with Jacks and compliments him by saying "Nice work, kid!" as they go to the front gate. Dash snipes two guards on overwatch, and Jacks, Gideon, Arem and Barton move in and shoot the other guards, before stealthily making their way up the 60 floors of the tower to get to Savoy. Dash moves the drone up and kills multiple Cemetery Wind members, before activating the drone's Parabolic Microphone, which allows him to hear everything Savoy and the US Government officials are saying. The microphone then records Savoy having a heated argument with US Officials, and Savoy says "No! YOU are the ones who are mistaken!! The attacks on the United States were necessary to achieve Superhuman extinction!!! ARE YOU GOVERNMENT OFFICIALS REALLY THAT BLIND!? Look at the destruction the Great Superhuman War caused all over the world!!! I LOST MY SISTER DURING THE UNDERMINER'S INVASION!!!" and the US Officials say "The Underminer is someone YOU were WORKING WITH!! YOUR SISTER'S DEATH IS YOUR OWN FAULT!!" but Savoy yells "THAT was in a different dimension!!" as Dash looks with a shocked face from the drone's camera, and Ilona says "What does he mean 'different dimension'?" as the screen shows a blurry vision of the War Of Heroes game, where the Original Incredibles are fighting The Underminer's invasion. Dash then overheats the drone's High Velocity Bullet, and the bullet launches out, hitting Savoy and blowing out his ribcage. Jacks, who was outside the apartment room with Gideon, Barton and Arem, throws a flashbang and kicks the door in, before firing at the Cemetery Wind squad overseeing the meeting. Gideon then scans Savoy's retina, and finds a shocking truth. The Savoy they just killed was the Savoy who was from the Original Incredibles Dimension!! Dash, Clementine, Ilona, Jacks, Gideon, Barton and Arem are now all shocked beyond belief. While they are distracted, the War Of Heroes Savoy then says "My counterpart... Will LIVE!!!" and he detonates a bomb, which blows the apartment up, killing the US Officials and Barton and Arem. Jacks and Gideon jumped out just in time and parachuted down to street level. Dash, Clementine and Ilona run out of the house and are greeted by several Cemetery Wind members, and they engage in a tense firefight, but they manage to kill all of the enemies. The three then try to contact Jacks, but all Jacks manages to say is "Real---Savoy---Moving-----Convoy!!" as the radio is static. Dash, Clementine and Ilona are then ambushed by a sniper, and they run through several houses and buildings while dodging the sniper fire. Dash fires SWARM missiles from his Wrist-Mounted Grenade Launcher, which hits the sniper's tower, destroying it and killing the sniper. The three then set a C4 Charge in the road, and Savoy's convoy comes in, and Dash detonates the C4, which causes Savoy's SUV to fly into the air and hit the ground hard, destroying it. The entire convoy gets destroyed, killing all Cemetery Wind members. Dash, Ilona and Clementine converge on Savoy's crashed SUV. Dash opens the door and grabs Savoy, but Clementine yells "Dash!! LOOK OUT!!!" as another SUV comes in and Dash shoots the driver, but the SUV hits Dash, sending him crashing into a wall, with the SUV pushing against his stomach. Two Cemetery Wind members get out and are about to kill Dash, but Ilona and Clementine gun them both down. Clementine is about to help Dash, but Savoy knocks Ilona through a wall and attacks Clementine with a knife. Clementine blocks the attack and engages in a fist fight with Savoy as Dash reaches for a Atlas 45 Pistol on the hood of the SUV, but Savoy shoves Clementine on to the hood, causing the gun to fall to the ground. Savoy attempts to stab Clementine, but Clementine dodges the attack, and Dash grabs Savoy by the back and yells "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!!" but Savoy swiftly turns around and stabs Dash in the arm, but Dash counters by punching Savoy in the face, stunning him. Dash takes the advantage, takes the knife out of his arm, and swings the knife at Savoy. The game switches to slow-motion as the knife flies through the air in Dash's hand, and switches back to normal motion as the knife goes right through Savoy's neck, and Savoy's blood spurts on to Dash's face. Savoy, now with his neck cut wide open and blood spurting out of it, tries to hold his neck, but falls to the ground in defeat. Dash drops the knife to the ground, and Clementine gets up, saying "Thanks, Dash. Let's get you out of here!" and Clementine gets Dash loose of the SUV, and Dash falls to the ground, but gets up as Savoy is dead in a pool of blood. Dash then holds Savoy by the head, and Clementine scans the Retina. Clementine confirms that the man they just killed is the REAL Savoy the one from the Original Incredibles Universe, saying "ID Confirmed! Savoy is EKIA! Repeat, Savoy is EKIA!!", but Savoy opens his eyes and jolts up with a heavy breath. Savoy then looks up at Dash and Clementine, and Ilona comes out of the rubble, looking at Savoy in disbelief, and Savoy tells them "You... Think... THIS DIMENSION... Is the only one... In the universe? NO, Dash!! Your bloodline.... Is different... It is a MULTIVERSE!!!" as he hands Dash a Hard Drive, to which Savoy says "Metroville.... San Francisco... Washington... Chicago... New York... THEY WERE JUST THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MUCH MORE CATASTROPHIC!!! They're... Planning something... Underminer is... Planning... Something!!" and lets out a maniacal laugh, before dying. Dash, Clementine and Ilona then link up with Jacks and Gideon and they are flown out in a chopper, back to the Sentinel Base. The game then shows a Worldwide News Broadcast declaring the death of Savoy, and the news reporter comes on to the screen and says "This just in, James Savoy, a wanted war criminal and Black Ops CIA Agent, has been declared dead! US Military soldiers found Savoy's body around many other dead CIA agents in the city of Sanitorini in Greece. Savoy was the field commander of the Classified CIA Unit: Cemetery Wind, and one of the 4 masterminds behind the devastating attacks on the United States, which took place only 15 days ago." and the reporter then finishes by saying "With Savoy dead, the Cemetery Wind team will be exposed and disbanded, as they are now a Disavowed terrorist organization. The 3 other masterminds behind the United States Invasion will be hunted down by America's newest covert army, The Sentinel Task Force." and it shows Dash in the Sentinel base, smiling at the report. It then switches to the next mission, where Dash and Clementine burst into Mitchell's office and Dash says "SIR! You need to see this NOW!!" as he puts Savoy's hard drive on the desk and Mitchell asks "What's this?" and Clementine responds by saying "Savoy gave it to us before he died!" and Mitchell puts the hard drive into his computer, and it shows several documents, and one that says RE: DIMENSION_DESTRUCTION_PLAN, and Mitchell looks at the recording, and it shows Attinger, The Underminer and Irons all in a meeting together, with a giant holographic map that shows different timelines and realities within the Incredibles Universes, such as the Original Incredibles and Earth 2 Incredibles. The recording of The Underminer says "Send Savoy, make sure the Sentinel Force knows of our plan, because by the time they do... It will already be too late!" and Irons says "Which reality should we strike first?" and Attinger stands, pointing at the map, saying "The source of The Incredibles is the Original Dimension! It is the core of their realties. If that reality is destroyed, all other realities, such as our Reality known as 'Earth 2', will be destroyed!" and they all agree, and the recording ends. Suddenly, a flashbang rolls into the room and explodes, stunning Dash, Clementine and Mitchell. When the flash disappears, Dash is punched and falls to the floor, where he is held at gunpoint by a Subterra-Bot. Attinger enters the room with several Subterra-Bots, holding Jacks, Ilona, Gideon and the other Incredibles at gunpoint. Clementine yells at Attinger "You insane MONSTER!!" and Attinger says "Oh, really? INSANE MONSTER!? Hardly! I am deeply offended by that comment, Clementine!" as Dash pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Attinger, but is shot in the arm by Irons, who enters through the other door. The surveillance cameras then turn on to show the Sentinel Base being destroyed by Subterra-Bots and ATLAS members alike. Attinger says "Hold them here until the Subterra Blimp arrives!" as he walks away with Irons. Dash then gets a call on his ear-piece, and a encrypted voice says "Listen to me closely, we've hacked into the mainframe of the base, and the fire decompression system will explode in 5 seconds! Get ready to run!!" and 5 seconds later, the pipes above explode, and Dash kills several Subterra-Bots, freeing his allies and his family. Dash and the others then run out to the roof of the base, where the whole base is crumbling apart, and Sentinel Members are dead all over. The unknown voice on Dash's head com then unleashes a Drone Swarm on the base, and tells everyone to jump off the roof. A ATLAS Jet comes in and fires missiles at the roof, and everyone jumps off as the roof explodes and crumbles. Dash aims his gun while flying in mid-air and fires a MDL Grenade, which takes out the jet and causes it to crash, and Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Mitchell, Ilona, Gideon and Dash's family falling to the streets below. Dash wakes up out of unconsciousness as several harrier jets and V-TOL's crash into the ground. A Warbird comes in and opens up, revealing 5 people. The leader of the 5 takes off his mask, revealing his identity... Griggs, from Call Of The Watch Dogs!! Dash then has a vision to a scene in Call Of The Watch Dogs, where Griggs stabs Jacks Note: This is a scene in one of my other pages, Call Of The Watch Dogs, and Dash aims his pistol at Griggs, yelling "YOU!! How the hell are you even breathing!? JACKS KILLED YOU!!" as Griggs lowers his weapon and says "WOAH, JESUS MAN!!! Look, I know you don't trust me NOW, but you will later!!" as Aiden comes in and says "DON'T WORRY!! THIS VERSION OF GRIGGS IS FRIENDLY!!!" as Dash lowers his weapon and apologizes for the misunderstanding. Griggs and the others then escort the Incredibles out in the Warbird. It switches to Griggs and the others aboard the Warbird, and Clementine asks Dash "What was THAT all about? What did you mean by 'Jacks killed you already'?" as Dash says "Whenever someone familiar pops up, I get a vision of an Alternate Reality. The vision I got when I saw Griggs was him stabbing Jacks in the chest, and shooting me in the stomach. Then I saw Jacks blow his internal organs out!" as Griggs clears his throat and begins to explain to everyone what has happened Note: VERY CONFUSING PLOT DETAILS AHEAD!!, and he says "You guys ever heard of a Alternate Reality known as the Genesis Dimension?" and everyone says no. Griggs then says "Well, here's what you need to know. In 2011, The Underminer invaded the city of Chicago. The city was left in ruins at 15,000 people died. However, you guys, The Incredibles, came and defended the city. I witnessed firsthand how you all fought your way through waves of bullets and explosions, killing hundreds of Subterra-Bots, and finally... Killing The Underminer himself! However, I was corrupted by the ideals that Superhumans were to dangerous to be on Earth, in case they should turn evil, or their powers causing too much destruction and leading to the creation of villains. Little did I know was that me and my ideals led to the creation of a ARMY of villains. Me, Soap and Price over there, began hunting down superhumans!" before pointing at The Incredibles and saying "Including you! We killed your allies, such as Gazerbeam, Meta Man, Stratogale and other glory day Superhumans. We fought, and then we found Clementine, Lee, Aiden and Jacks. Soap over there to Soap turned into a psycho after his brother was killed by Aiden Pearce's blackout in 2013." and Aiden hangs his head in sympathy and slight shame. Griggs then continues on by saying "We were eventually killed off. Soap got shoved out of a building by Aiden, Price got squashed after Dash threw a grenade at a building, and me... Well, my organs were blown out by Jacks. Our army was destroyed after a long battle, and we all were eradicated. The Incredibles of OUR reality were branded heroes again, and WE were villains, dead in a morgue." and Dash asks why they are here, and Griggs says "We were given a second chance at life... And at REDEMPTION! We were resurrected and we travelled here, to the Earth 2 Reality! We have travelled from the Genesis Dimension to help you and have a change of heart! YOUR Genesis counterparts will NEVER trust us, but together, we CAN CHANGE THAT!!" as he throws Dash a map of the world, with the US Navy in the now partially rebuilt Chicago, and says that the entire third fleet is in Chicago harbor, and Griggs asks for his first chance at redemption, and Dash just nods trustfully. It then switches to the next mission, where the Sentinel Team and Griggs' squad attempt to infiltrate a Bio Lab in the Bulgarian Forest. Griggs says to Dash "I understand why you can't trust me. You're the one having visions. I understand if you still don't trust me!" and Dash says "We ALL trust you to have redemption, Griggs. Today, when we infiltrate the lab, you HAVE to PROVE it!" and Griggs just nods. However, a EMP Missiles comes in and hits the ship, causing everyone to jump out in a different area. Dash, Clementine and Griggs end up on the west, while Jacks, Aiden, Soap, Price and the other Incredibles end up in the east area. An Attack Chopper then chases Dash, Clementine and Griggs through the forest, but they eventually evade it. They go through several Atlas and Subterra units before finally reaching Jacks and the others. They repel down to the facility and silently kill the scientists and troops there. Griggs, Aiden, Soap and Dash hack into the servers and steal several documents on a mysterious device and a project named Project: Annihilation. They then fight through hordes of enemies and escape via helicopter, and Jacks blows the facility up, crippling the Underminer's army and plans. Back at the new Sentinel Base, Price analyses the contents of the data stolen from the lab, and he uncovers a sinister truth, that Project: Annihilation is actually a gigantic, cataclysmic plan that will annihilate every single reality in the Multiverse the War Of Heroes Reality, which is canon to the Original Incredibles reality, and the Genesis Dimension, and several others. They also find missile targets for Nuclear Warheads all over the United States. A TV Transmission shows Attinger, Irons and The Underminer, and Attinger says "Citizens of the Earth 2 Reality, today is the day of your destruction! My partners and I, over the past few months, have been creating a massive army that would be capable of annihilating the Superhuman threat that are The Incredibles. With all due respect, the reason we are hunting The Incredibles is because they have led The United States into a constant state of war, with their superpowers producing new technology for people to use as weapons of mass destruction! We will annihilate The Incredibles in this reality, and then move on to the other realities. Now, you may ask us, 'why are you targeting other realities?', you may be asking 'what other realities? There is only ONE reality!'. Well you would be WRONG about that! You see, The Incredibles and their allies have different realities and even alternate universes. One of them is the Original Reality, where The Incredibles originate from! As we speak, the Original Reality is a barren wasteland of the city known as Metroville, where The Underminer has destroyed entire cities! The only differences between the Original Reality and ours, named the 'Earth 2 Reality', is that the two Incredibles brothers, Dashiell Parr and Jack Johnson Parr's birthdates have been switched, but in this reality it is the other way around! But let's just get to the point!! If we were to infiltrate the Original Reality and KILL The Incredibles, none of you would be harmed, and the Superhuman threat will be annihilated! I, Harold Attinger, and my partners: Jonathan Irons and The Underminer, are here to SOLVE this reality's problems! And I believe that all realities problems... Begin with THE INCREDIBLES!!" as everyone looks at the broadcast in shock. It then switches to 2 weeks later, and Dash narrates "After that broadcast, the entire free world turned on Attinger and Irons. They and The Underminer entrenched themselves in their fortress in Seattle, which had again been destroyed. We had to plan a final attack, and stop them from unleashing terror on the rest of the Multiverse." as it shows Dash, Clementine, Jacks, Mitchell, Gideon, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Violet, Jack-Jack and Griggs readying for the final fight, and they board the Warbirds and fly the entire US Army towards the Subterra HQ, which was a giant Power Plant in Seattle. The millions of US Troops start to fly in Warbirds, and a huge air battle begins, with several Warbirds firing at the gigantic fortress, and several more crashing into the towers, destroying them. Dash and the others jump out of the Warbird as it crashes into a tower. Mitchell and Gideon stick with them all as they fire at the thousands of guards guarding the entrance, and a huge battle ensues, with several casualties on both sides with Michael Bay style explosions in the final fight of Transformers 2, tanks exploding, missiles flying through the sky, and bullets grazing the main characters. Dash then runs through the enemy forces and fires a MD1 Grenade, which causes a chain reaction explosion, and Dash runs through the hundreds of explosions while cutting down and shooting at the ATLAS Members and Subterra-Bots alike, and Dash finally kills all of them. Just as they have seemed to win, The Underminer comes in with an improved AST MECH suit, and says "Like my new suit? All courtesy of the thousand of people that your Genesis Counterparts could NOT protect!!" as he fires at all the US Troops still standing. Underminer tries to grab the codes for the missiles, but Dash tackles him, before kicking him in the face and yelling "YOU HAVE NO SOUL!!!" before stabbing The Underminer in the chest plate, which causes small explosions in the AST, but The Underminer says "THAT IS WHY... I HAVE NO FEAR!!!" before grabbing Dash and diving through the air and into the HQ walls, with Attinger and Irons waiting. Attinger then says "You are good, Dash, but not good enough. You may have crippled our army, but we still have one thing left... MANTICORE!!" as Mitchell and Gideon look in shock, and run at Irons, but Underminer fires SWARM missiles at them, which they dodge and get behind a desk. Jacks and Clementine shoot grenades at The Underminer's AST Mech, damaging the suit. Griggs, seeing this as his chance for redemption, jumps on to the MECH's back, and The Underminer tries to shake him off, but Griggs plants a Marker on the suit's back, and shoots The Underminer with an EM1 Quantum, blasting him through a wall and outside of the complex, and while The Underminer is outside, Attinger tries to shoot Dash in the head, but Soap comes in and fires an EM1 Beam at Attinger, and the beam hits Attinger and blows out some of his bones and one of his kidneys. Irons then runs away in fear as Attinger lies nearly motionless on the floor. Outside, several jets then zoom in and shoot missiles at Underminer, hitting the MECH that he is in, and the armor is shattered after 2 missiles. Griggs, Mitchell, Gideon and Jacks then run at Underminer, and Jacks yells "TAKE HIM OUT!!!" as they all fire grenades at him, which hits the legs on the MECH, and The Underminer tries to run away, but Dash throws a sticky bomb at the MECH Suit's leg and detonates it. This causes the MECH's leg to fall off and The Underminer to trip in the now destroyed suit. The Underminer sees that Clementine is crawling backwards with the codes to the Manticore, and Underminer springs out of the suit and yells "I'LL KILL YOU, GIRL!! GIVE ME... THE MANTICORE CODES!!!!!" but Dash comes in and shoots The Underminer with an EM1 Quantum while in mid-air. The Underminer is heated by the beam of plasma as the energy starts to overheat, and once the laser overheats, the laser gets stronger and blows The Underminer's heart and lungs out, and Dash and everyone else looks in shock as The Underminer falls to the ground, dead for good. Dash then looks at The Underminer's corpse and says "Now we'll kill your allies, Underminer..." as The Underminer takes his last breath and dies. Attinger, who was watching from behind some building debris, looks at The Underminer's dead body and says "No... No!" as he clutches his blasted-open chest, with blood all over him. Irons then says "Not to... Call you a coward, Attinger, but sometimes... Cowards DO SURVIVE!!" and Attinger swears vengeance among The Incredibles and their allies, saying "This war is NOT over!!" as he and Irons walk away, before being picked up in a stealth chopper. Dash and his allies then congratulate Griggs and Soap's tremendous courage, and they say that they have found redemption, and they are allowed into the Sentinel Task Force. Dash then narrates "For now our enemies are defeated. We have lost thousands of comrades, but made new ones. Griggs, Soap and Price have all earned their titles as our friends. I do not know if our Genesis Counterparts will trust them, but one thing is for sure... Irons and Attinger are still at large, but we will find them, and we will finish what we have began!" as the Incredibles Logo appears on the screen and fades to black, and the credits roll, ending the game. Sequels Main Articles: Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge, Incredibles 6: Villains Rising and HeroFall After release for Incredibles 2 was targeted for a December 23rd, 2015 release, the developers in Heavy Iron Studios of The Incredibles Game and Rise Of The Underminer approached Ubisoft with the idea of 2 sequels. One revolving an alternate War Of Heroes story in the Rise Of The Knights Continuity with Dash as the protagonist would later become HeroFall, and the other being a direct sequel 5: Attinger's Revenge. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Alternate Canon